


Pew Pew to the Heart

by burningmidnightoil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Based on a Tumblr Post, But when does he not?, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I saw it and immediately thought of Vikturri, I wrote the first chapter at 1am, Laser Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Shy Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Sorry Not Sorry, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningmidnightoil/pseuds/burningmidnightoil
Summary: Midterms are finally over and everyone except Yuuri is ready to celebrate with some laser tag. Yuuri just wants to stay in bed and sleep forever, but his new boyfriend and Yuuri's desire to see him is making that difficult (also Phichit). Not to mention that Yuuri loves a good game of laser tag. However not everyone is prepared for a competitive Katsuki Yuuri.Sorry I suck at summaries, but I didn't want to give away the big moment which is the entire reason I wrote this in the first place (aka the Tumblr prompt). I hope you give it a try anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a pin of a Tumblr post with a laser tag idea that left me typing this up at 1am. Sorry for any mistakes. I've read through it once or twice now that I am actually awake enough to catch errors, but I still might have missed some things. If you see anything, just let me know in the comments! 
> 
> This will be a short multi-chapter fic - probably two, but no more than three chapters. The real fun starts next chapter, but I hope you enjoy this one because I was so eager to just get it out into the world. It's my first fic, so I hope I do the characters justice as so many others have, and I hope it doesn't suck. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> (I'll post a link or quote the original prompt next chapter or something)

“Come on Yuuri,” Phichit exclaimed as he tugged on the blankets clutched desperately by the lump on the bed. The lump moaned and attempted to wrap the blankets tighter around itself. “You are _not_ spending the day in bed. Midterms are over and we need to celebrate!” he hollered while he hopped up onto the mattress for more leverage. He yanked hard until he toppled off, blankets in hand, exposing a very grumpy and sleep rumpled ball of Yuuri.

“It’s Saturday and I have _every_ intention of sleeping for 30 hours straight in an attempt to recover from this hell week. What on earth is so important that you woke me up at this ungodly hour?” Yuuri mumbled.

“Yuuri. It’s 3pm. You’ve missed breakfast _and_ lunch and you are not missing dinner _or_ the laser tagging trip I set up with everyone to commemorate us all surviving our exams. You know you love laser tag.” Phichit sighed as he crawled onto the bed to sit next to his stubborn introvert of a roommate. Yuuri simply buried his head in his pillows groaning something about it being too much effort and didn’t Phichit love him and, if so, how could he do this to him. Phichit snorted and rolled his eyes and gently, but persistently, poked Yuuri’s side. After a few minutes of that with no success, Phichit decided to lay down his trump card.

“Viktor is really excited for it and you haven’t seen each other all week since you both have been so busy. He’s been texting me all day wondering if he could come over and hang out beforehand. He tried texting you, but he realized you must have still been sleeping and began texting me nonstop instead. Don’t you want to see him?” A smirk began to curl its way onto his lips as every word seemed to chase any idea of sleep out of Yuuri’s mind. Yuuri’s eyes shot open to reveal those big nervous doe eyes and he scrubbed his face violently to try to wake himself up faster before scrambling for his phone. It wasn’t on the bedside table where he usually placed it, which meant he must have gotten annoyed with its constant buzzing at some point and shoved it beneath the pillows to quiet it. After a moment of frantic digging, Yuuri’s hands emerged with his phone now lighting up to show numerous notifications of messages all from “Vitya <3”. Phichit sat with his chin in his hand and enjoyed the light show of Yuuri’s cheeks as he read each message.

Yuuri could feel his cheeks heat at the endearing message bombardment on his phone from his…boyfriend. He still couldn’t really believe it. Viktor was just too perfect for someone like him. He had been crushing on Viktor since forever, since orientation really, but he was pretty sure Viktor had no idea he existed until a month or two ago. That party had been the only time Yuuri had ever seen him from that close, even counting that time where he sat three rows back and four seats to the right of him in Psychology 101. Who knows why Viktor had waited until his third year to satisfy that general education requirement, but Yuuri had thanked his lucky stars and tried his best to focus on the lectures rather than Viktor’s starlight hair and the gentle slope of the nape of his neck. Or the way he tapped his pen or finger to his lips when he was thinking. Or the way he flicked his bangs out of his eye only for it to fall back into place moments later. Or how he doodled pictures of his adorable poodle Makkachin when he grew bored. Or how...well…how he did anything really. All of it screamed elegance and beauty, which is probably why he was so popular. And why it made even less sense as to why Viktor wanted to date him. He had thought it was a joke at first. A cruel joke. After all, why would the gorgeous, friendly, popular, nice guy be interested in the shy, socially awkward (and just overall awkward), anxiety ridden mess that was Katsuki Yuuri? Yuuri had no clue, although Phichit himself had said Yuuri was cute, sweet, and although quiet, Yuuri could be sassy at times if he was comfortable enough with someone. All qualities which made him a stellar match for Viktor. Yuuri still wasn’t sure how that made him a stellar match though. Especially when Viktor was just so…amazing.

Take the texts for example. The messages had started off with a simple good morning text and somehow became an entire one-sided (granted that was Yuuri’s fault) conversation. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile and blush at how adorable Viktor was.

**> Good morning Yuuri!!!  <3**

**> I hope midterms went well for you. I know how stressed they make you**

**> I just wanted to check in on you because I know this week has been a lot. It’s been tough for me too **

**> You don’t have him for any of your classes right now, but Professor Guerrieri is a spartan**

**> His tests are so hard. His name is difficult to say too**

**> I fumbled over saying it when I was complaining about one of his assignments one time and Chris joked that it sounded like derriere and we’ve called him that ever since **

**> In the safety of our room of course**

**> However I have been terrified to say his name in his presence. What if I accidentally say the unthinkable? **

**> Do you think he would or could fail me if I called him Professor Derriere? **

**> I’m too scared to find out**

**> Anyways, Professor G’s exam makes me a little nervous, but I think I did alright. I definitely did fine on all the others**

**> Ultimately, I’m just glad midterms are finally over**

**> Because that means we get to see each other again!**

**> This week was so tough**

**> Especially because we haven’t been able to spend any time together**

**> And I love spending time with you  <3**

**> Has Phichit told you about laser tagging yet? **

**> I don’t know how he found the time to set it up, but he got a time for this evening for us! **

**> He asked me if he should have invited everyone**

**> But we decided to keep it to a smaller number just in case you weren’t feeling up to a large crowd after everything that happened this week**

**> Ugh midterms suck **

**> I’m just glad it’s over and I get to see you again. It’s really a bummer we don’t share any classes because if we did we could sit together!**

**> And hold hands! **

**> Well it might be hard to take notes since we’re both right handed…**

**> Maybe we could take notes for each other and switch off every class! **

**> You have such nice handwriting Yuuri. Studying would be so easy if I got to look at your notes**

**> Speaking of studying I know you studied really hard for your exams**

**> But I hope you got plenty of sleep **

**> And food**

**> Phichit promised me he would make sure you got enough of both, but I still worried about you**

**> You tend to forget to take care of yourself when you stress about things **

**> I know you pretty much put your phone on do not disturb all this week in order to focus and you didn’t want to talk at all in order to get as much studying in as possible**

**> You have such incredible resolve. I couldn’t go 30 minutes without my phone**

**> I wish we could have talked a little bit, but I honestly think I did better on my exams because we didn’t**

**> You being so serious about your exams made me try extra hard on mine**

**> I just can’t wait to see you and make sure you’re okay though **

**> Actually, I was wondering if we could hang out a little before the laser tag time? **

**> It doesn’t have to be anything much. I could just come over a little earlier and we could go there together? **

**> Phichit said it was fine, but I wanted to check with you first**

**> In case you wanted to sleep until the last minute to refuel **

**> Oh geez, I’ve probably been texting you so much that you can’t sleep even if you wanted to**

**> Whoops. Just message me when you wake up to let me know  <3 **

**> Even if it’s a no, it’s okay**

**> Can’t wait to see you!!!  <3 <3 <3**

When Yuuri finally got through all the messages he felt awful. Yuuri had honestly expected Viktor to forget about him over the week. Who would remember a hyper studious recluse anyways when there were way more interesting people out there? However, Viktor had been so sweet checking in on him and what had Yuuri done? Shoved the phone into his pillows in order to shut up the buzzing his sleep deprived self had perceived as an annoyance. Viktor had been so respectful of his ‘no contact during exam week’ rule despite his love of texting and sharing dog videos and (for some reason) spending time with Yuuri.

Sensing Yuuri’s sudden plummet in mood, Phichit sidled up to him, wound an arm around him and gave Yuuri a tight squeeze.

“What’s up?”

“I just…I just feel so bad,” Yuuri said gloomily. He continued to stare at his phone which he now held limply in his hands, the last few texts visible on the bright screen.

“What about?” Phichit prompted gently.

“Ignoring Viktor. I’m just worried he’s mad at me. Or upset or something. I mean, who tells their new boyfriend they can’t talk to them for a week because of exams? What if he thinks I don’t like him anymore? What if he thinks that I think grades are more important?” Yuuri says in a rush of breath.

“Grades _are_ important. It’s why we’re here at uni, duh,” Phichit responds with a smile. “And Viktor knows that too. I’m sure he studied a whole bunch and would have studied a whole bunch regardless of your no contact rule. He wants to stay on honor roll just as much as you do. He wants to impress you after all.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to retort, but Phichit plowed on knowing Yuuri would only say something self-deprecating or something along the lines of Viktor not needing to be on honor roll to impress him or to deny that Viktor wanted to impress him at all.

“Also, you made that rule because that is what you needed to focus and succeed. I understand that and so does Viktor. I also think you enforced that rule because you thought mid-midterm Yuuri would scare Viktor away,” he felt Yuuri shrink under his arm, “which is a ridiculous notion. Viktor’s not going anywhere! He’s completely smitten with you! Trust me.” Phichit gave Yuuri another gentle squeeze and small smile before looking into his eyes and continuing. “So, is he coming over?”

Yuuri seemed to have retreated into himself to think on all of that “new” information and his nose scrunched a little before clearing his throat.

“If it’s okay, I think I want him to come over for a bit. But only if it’s okay with you,” Yuuri whispered.

“Of course it’s okay! Go on and text him,” Phichit said excitedly. “Though you might want to shower and change first. You just clonked out last night once you got back from your last exam. You looked like a zombie, man. You just ate, brushed your teeth, and flopped onto your bed and didn’t move like at all. I thought you were dead for a minute.” Phichit laughed as Yuuri looked down at himself and realized he was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, blinking owlishly before fidgeting a little. “Why don’t you let him know that you just woke up and you need to shower and stuff, but he can come over once you are done with that. Does that sound good?”

Yuuri nodded and typed out a message on his phone, tilting the screen a little in silent permission for Phichit, who was still leaning against his side, to read it and give his approval. Phichit released Yuuri’s shoulder, gave a firm nod, and off the message went as Yuuri started to make a move for the bathroom. He paused in the bedroom doorway and turned shyly to Phichit, offering a small smile and quiet thank you, before darting away like a startled rabbit. Phichit hollered after him that that is what friends are for and smiled to himself as he reached down to plug Yuuri’s phone into the charger. The screen lit up with a response from Viktor that was full of hearts and basically saying that he couldn’t wait. Phichit plugged in the phone and set about picking up the apartment a little bit so Yuuri wouldn’t panic about it being too dirty for visitors.

By most people’s standards their apartment wasn’t that messy, but Yuuri had grown up in an inn where cleanliness was expected and required. Luckily their apartment was pretty small, so keeping it clean wasn’t too difficult. There was a kitchen, common space, one bathroom, and two tiny bedrooms. He left the bedrooms alone because the doors could be closed, and they were private spaces anyways. The kitchen and common space could use a quick reorganization though. Due to the fact that midterms had just ended and both Yuuri and Phichit had utilized the common space for extensive studying, there were a multitude of papers and textbooks strewn about, so Phichit started piling them up as best he could into appropriate piles. He set them to the side out of the way and then did a quick wipe down of the kitchen, washed and dried a few dishes, and was just putting them away when Yuuri emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped low around his waist, water dripping down his chest, damp hair slicked back out of his face, and eyes squinting a bit to see Phichit from down the hallway. Phichit’s arm moved faster than the speed of light and already had several pictures before the rapid-fire sound of the shutter was recognized by Yuuri and he began stalking down the hallway toward the kitchen.

“Phichit, you delete those right now.” Yuuri’s voice was low and dangerous as he approached. Phichit was always impressed with how, without his glasses, Yuuri’s squint/glare seemed to increase his sexiness level considerably. Maybe he could get a few more pictures to tease Viktor with before Yuuri murdered him. He’s pretty sure Viktor would do almost anything for pictures of Yuuri with how obsessed the man was with his roommate. Phichit couldn’t blame him either. Yuuri had a certain charm about him. He could be cute and kind, but he could also be competitive, strong-willed, and sassy just as easily. The change ups could throw even Phichit for a loop sometimes and he thought he knew Yuuri pretty well having been his roommate for almost two years now.

“Delete what?” Phichit responded innocently as he snapped several more pictures as the distance closed between them.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! Wait. Are you taking more?? Give me that!” Yuuri said as he waved his arms frantically in front of him trying to grab at a blurry bobbing and weaving Phichit. They were mid chase when there was a rambunctious knock on the door. In hopes that whoever was at the door would make Yuuri run for cover and forget about his new treasured photos, Phichit raced to the door and threw it open to reveal a startled Viktor, though he recovered quickly. Viktor adjusted a bag on his shoulder before speaking, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Hi, Phichit! I’m a little early, I hope you don’t mind, but Yuuri texted me saying I could come over and I was just so excited that…I…” he trailed off as his gaze settled on something over Phichit’s shoulder. Viktor’s jaw grew slack and his eyes widened, his cheeks coloring pink as his gaze glued to a half-naked and reddening Yuuri. Even time seemed to freeze as the two stared at each other, both unmoving, Viktor agape and Yuuri with wide eyes. Phichit tried his best not to laugh, or even move, truly he did, but his inevitable slight rushed exhale of breath seemed to break the spell holding Yuuri in place like a deer in headlights. Suddenly Yuuri’s expression turned from surprise to mortification which was followed by a choked wail, the flurry of footsteps as Yuuri scampered away, and a door slamming shut. Viktor was left standing still in the doorway in shock trying to process what he had just seen. It was only when Phichit bent over clutching his gut and laughing his head off did Viktor unfreeze and crumble to the floor, his overheated face in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor struggles, Yuuri panics, Phichit is a good friend, Yuuri is reassured, and Viktor struggles some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry if this isn't as edited as it could be/should be, but I'm impatient and wanted to just post this already because you all have waited long enough. Let me know if I missed anything or if it's confusing. Come at me with that critcon. I can take it (as long as its constructive, otherwise I'm a wimp). Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> I know, I know. We haven't gotten to the Tumblr prompt yet. I promise we will address it next chapter. Pinky promise. It's just taking me a bit longer to write it than I thought it would. It's only my first fic and the story keeps getting away from me and I am struggling. It also doesn't help that I keep having ideas for other fics while trying to write this one. Tune in at the end of the chapter to see more.

Viktor’s poor heart couldn’t take it. He hadn’t seen his adorable new boyfriend in over a week and the first time he sees Yuuri after all that time he looks like…like _that_. Damp ebony locks swept back away from his forehead unlike his usual fluffy hairstyle, bottomless chocolate irises clearly visible from the lack of cute blue rimmed eyeglasses, skin flushed and dripping with water all the way down his toned lithe chest to the… fortunately (unfortunately) well placed towel wrapped tightly around his narrow waist and covering his well-shaped ass. Viktor hadn’t known where to look. He hadn’t seen that much of Yuuri’s skin since that party at the beginning of his third-year sometime last fall. Sure, he had fantasized seeing that much of Yuuri again, but their relationship was still relatively new and nowhere near that level yet. Which he had no problem with of course, he didn’t want to rush things, but that didn’t mean he didn’t think about it sometimes. Or a lot of times. In his defense, how could he not with how beautiful Yuuri was? What he would give to see Yuuri pole dance again. Maybe he should ask Yuuri about it? They had kissed plenty of times at least, so it wasn’t too out there, right? No, he had just fled after Viktor had checked him out and stared at him like a creep while he was wearing only a towel. Yuuri was likely not ready to pole dance for him even if he was his boyfriend. Aд (hell), Yuuri had run away! Why had he come by without waiting for a text from Yuuri saying it was okay? (He was so glad he came by early.) No, he wasn’t because now his boyfriend had run away and locked himself in his room without even a greeting. (He would make surprise visits all the time if he could see Yuuri like that again - plus that noise he made was so _cute_.) No, no. Yuuri was mad at him and probably extremely embarrassed. Viktor might not even get to see Yuuri now.

 

He combed his fingers through his hair trying to think of how to get Yuuri to forgive him and go laser tagging with them all later. He also tried to change the topic to distract his mind and stop him from repeatedly recounting what had just happened. Instead, his mind helpfully supplied flashbacks to the party from seeing all that wet skin, this time from the shower, but previously from too much dancing and the heat of being crammed between many other dancing bodies at the house party. Viktor shook his head quickly, that wasn’t appropriate to think about right now and he needed to switch gears.

 

A light tap on his shoulder had Viktor looking up through his fringe into the grinning face of a still giggling and red faced Phichit. After catching his breath, Phichit tugged on his arm and pulled Viktor from his crouch until he was standing again, legs a little wobbly, but standing - and hopefully resembling a person rather than the melted puddle that he was just a few seconds ago.  

 

“Up you go. Sorry about that. I didn’t know it was you at the door,” Phichit said. Viktor opened his mouth slightly and then closed it. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Seeming to catch on to Viktor’s concern, Phichit continued, “Normally Yuuri runs for cover, but I was a little too quick this time in answering the door.” Phichit leans in, swinging an arm around Viktor’s neck, bringing his lips closer to Viktor’s ear, lowering his voice to a whisper, and raising his phone in the other hand, wiggling it to draw Viktor’s eye. “I was trying to get away with the pictures I took of him. Pictures of him…you know…like that.” Phichit glanced up to Viktor’s blue eyes that were still trained on the phone as he gulped loudly. Phichit smirked. “If you’re interested…” he wiggled the phone again then slipped it into his pocket, stepping away from a motionless Viktor before continuing nonchalantly, “but maybe we should figure out how to calm Yuuri first. I’m sure he’s having a meltdown worse than Chernobyl.” He pranced down the hallway leaving Viktor to follow once his brain restarted.

 

Meanwhile, despite his heated skin, Yuuri was buried in his blankets debating whether he should scream, cry, or never leave his room ever again. All three sounded pretty good right now, so why bother picking? But seriously. Why why why why why had that happened?!? Why had Viktor come early? Why had Phichit opened the door so quickly? Why had he not moved to hide like he usually did? Viktor just saw him practically naked! And Viktor not only saw but stared. Yuuri knew he wasn’t in the best shape right now. He hadn’t been to the gym or the studio all week because of midterms and there had been just the tiniest bit of stress eating at weird hours of the night in an attempt to stay awake to study and to make up for missed regular meals, so of course Viktor would be shocked at how awful he looked. Yuuri tugged at his hair and then hugged himself tight being sure to avoid his apparently offensive middle. Oh god, Viktor had been speechless. Phichit would have told him if he looked that bad, right? Right? Maybe Phichit just couldn’t tell him because it really was that terrible and Phichit didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Oh god. Oh god. He’s never going to be able to look Viktor in the eyes again. Viktor’s beautiful blue eyes that always seemed to sparkle when he talked about Makkachin, or dance, or anything really. He didn’t want to see the disgust and disappointment over how he had let himself go in just a week. He wasn’t leaving his bed ever again.

Yuuri froze when a knock sounded at the door. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He hoped it wasn’t Phichit. Scratch that, he hoped it wasn’t Viktor. That would be way worse. If Viktor tried to console him and lie to make him feel better about his body that he knew had seen better days – not good days, but better – he would…well he wasn’t sure what he would do but burying himself and suffocating in his blankets was always a possibility. He was already half way there honestly.

“Yuuri,” Phichit called with more cheer than ever if that was even possible. “Viktor’s here! You really should come out and say a proper hello. He’s missed you.” The door handle rattled and Yuuri scrambled to grab something to put on besides his now loose towel all the while exclaiming not to open the door yet. Despite his mortification, he had locked it before he crash landed on his bed, but a locked door had never stopped Phichit before and Yuuri didn’t think it ever would. It was unknown how Phichit learned how to pick locks, however it didn’t really matter much at this point since it had saved Yuuri from isolating himself completely whenever he was stressed or from hiding away while he had a panic attack.

He remembered the day Phichit had triumphantly burst through Yuuri’s locked door with blankets in his arms and hamsters on his head. It had been the end of the third week they had roomed together. Yuuri was having a bad day and he had locked himself in his room as soon as he had gotten back from class. He missed dinner that night and breakfast the next day, and he hadn’t said more than one word to Phichit at a time despite how hard the young Thai had tried to initiate conversation through the locked door. It was around 11am when there had been a rattling at his bedroom door that was soon replaced by shuffling. A loud bang followed as the door slammed open to reveal a grinning Phichit with an armful of blankets and a helmet of hamsters which he had gently deposited on a shocked Yuuri. Phichit had then scampered out of the room and reappeared a moment later carrying a tray of hot pancakes smothered in an unhealthy dose of syrupy goodness, with strawberries, blueberries, and a glass of orange juice. Phichit had shoved the tray into Yuuri’s hands saying Yuuri had missed their planned Saturday breakfast and exclaimed how that wasn’t allowed in this house before he jumped on the bed and cuddled up close. Phichit talked non-stop about what he had seen on the internet earlier that morning while his roommate had so rudely ignored him until Yuuri had consumed everything on the tray. Then Phichit had stayed with him to give Yuuri the opportunity to open up if he wanted to, but never pushed him to. That was probably the moment Yuuri knew that rooming with Phichit was going to be the best thing that could have happened to him.

Yuuri was just pulling a t-shirt over his torso when the door opened. Phichit had given Yuuri just enough time to find and throw on some underwear, sweats, and a t-shirt, but only just barely.

“Awww you’re dressed already,” Phichit said, his lips fixed in a pout. “I was hoping to get some more pics of you for Insta. My followers are gonna melt. You looked so hot. They always want more pics of you anyways, but these are gonna slay.” Phichit pulled out his phone to look through the dozen or so he had taken before being attacked while Yuuri simply stared, mouth open.

“What?”

Phichit looked up at Yuuri, eyes sparkling.

“I said these pics, the ones that I did manage to take, are gonna slay. My followers won’t know what hit them,” Phichit said as he messed with his phone. “I’m gonna tag you, okay? I mean, not that people won’t know it’s you, but you really need some more content on your account. It’s sad.” Phichit had apparently finished up with whatever he was doing because a notification sounded from Yuuri’s phone charging on the nightstand. A soft choked off sound came from the hallway a second later, but Yuuri was too confused to notice it.

“No, but…why?” Yuuri asked. Phichit looked up, brows raised questioningly. “Why would you say I look hot? Look at me. I’m terribly out of shape. It’s gross.” Yuuri used his hands to gesture specifically to his middle before looking down.

“What,” Phichit deadpanned.

What.

“Yuuri. You’re not terribly out of shape. In fact, you’re not even out of shape in the slightest. Sure, you didn’t go to the gym this week, but you still had several dance midterms you studied and practiced for all week. Plus, a body doesn’t go to shit that quickly anyways. No matter how awful your metabolism is. Didn’t you take a nutrition class last year?” Yuuri nodded slowly, eyes still looking down. “Aren’t you really careful about what you eat on a regular basis?” Yuuri nodded again but opened his mouth to protest. “Midterm week snacking doesn’t count as cheating. Not when you kept it to low carb and low-calorie foods. Heck, you ate more celery than anything. You’re going to turn into one of my hamsters!” Phichit exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. He smiled at Yuuri who, after processing that, gave him a soft smile in return.

A gentle knock on the open bedroom door startled them both as they turned to look at a shifting, slightly pink faced Viktor in the doorway.

“Hi Yuuri. Can I come in?” Viktor asked softly. Yuuri hesitated and looked back to Phichit for a moment.

“Ummm, sure? I mean, if you want to?”

Phichit smiled wider, looked at his wrist, and quickly ducked out of the room claiming that a show he wanted to watch had just started. Yuuri stared after him flustered beyond belief. Phichit didn’t follow any shows that aired episodes Saturdays, not to mention at this time of day. And he hadn’t even been wearing a watch! It took another moment to realize that he was alone in his extremely messy bedroom with his boyfriend. Alone. Did he mention that? He gulped nervously as his eyes darted around the room. They landed on his tousled bed briefly, his face heating. A cough broke the silence and Yuuri’s eyes glanced up to Viktor’s determined gaze. He had stepped a few feet into the room, but still hovered by the doorway.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry for dropping by too early. I didn’t mean to. I was so excited to see you and I figured I would just get to your building and wait for your text, but then I found myself knocking on your front door before I realized it. I was a little shocked, to be completely honest. I hadn’t expected to see you like…ahem.” He paused for a moment seeming to collect himself before he continued with a different line of thought. “I overheard a bit of your and Phichit’s conversation. Yuuri, I don’t know why you think so, but you’re definitely not out of shape. You’re stunning. So much so that I forgot myself for a moment. I didn’t mean to frighten you or make you embarrassed.” He paused again and shimmied the bag off his shoulder and into his hands, his cheeks pink, smile hesitant. “I know it’s calorie heavy, so I was hoping to share this with you to celebrate the end of midterms because I know it’s your favorite, but I didn’t realize you were so distressed about your weight. I can get rid of it if you want and we can eat something light instead.”

Viktor opened the bag to reveal a plastic bag with a container inside. The addicting smell of katsudon wafted from the container, gradually permeating the room, and Yuuri struggled to hold back a whimper. Katsudon was his weakness. He could never turn down the food, especially his mother’s. It had gotten him in trouble with Minako multiple times in the past because he tended to indulge too often, and his metabolism wasn’t forgiving. He gulped for a different reason this time and fidgeted slightly.

“I just, know my metabolism isn’t good and I struggle to keep my physique. I was really stressed out this week and didn’t follow my regimen properly and I always tend to eat more than I think I do if I’m not careful and I kind of expected to be fully dressed when I saw you again and then I wasn’t and I guess it just made me stress about old insecurities and…” he paused to stop the words that tumbled out of his mouth and to take a few breaths. “I’m really glad to see you though,” he ended sheepishly.

Viktor’s smile was blinding as he placed the bag to the side and opened his arms wide. Yuuri couldn’t resist the gravitational pull of an offered hug and practically teleported into his arms. Viktor’s hugs were always so warm and comforting. Yuuri wrapped his arms tightly around the taller man’s waist as he felt Viktor’s arms encase him and pull him closer. They stayed like that, with Viktor gently weaving his fingers through the short hairs at Yuuri’s neck and Yuuri burying his face in Viktor’s coat, until Yuuri’s grip loosened and they both let go. Yuuri looked up into Viktor’s gorgeous blue eyes and Viktor stared down at warm chocolate brown ones and they smiled goofily at each other.

“I’m glad to see you too,” Viktor said sweetly as he gazed at his boyfriend’s bright smile, all negative thoughts seemed to have been forgotten for the moment. Then Yuuri’s gaze turned sharp, a slight smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, and Viktor felt his knees weaken.

“Don’t you dare get rid of that katsudon. If we’re sharing, I think I can spare the calories and I haven’t eaten much else today. I’m going to get some chopsticks, so wait here,” Yuuri said with surprising intensity before he practically skipped away to the kitchen.

Viktor was left to stare after his boyfriend in awe for the second time that day. He really didn’t think his poor heart could take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've always liked the song Shelter by Porter Robinson & Madeon, but I only just recently (yesterday) saw the music video for it. I highly recommend you watch it if you haven't already. It was beautiful. And it inspired me to start brainstorming another Viktuuri fic. Something along the lines of a ruined Earth, space travel to a new planet, virtual reality, and psychic powers because I can. I'm going to keep developing this idea for a while, so it might be some time before you see anything for it. 
> 
> There are some really good space Viktuuri fics that I have been reading too that might have inspired me.  
> Written in the Stars by pheonixwaller - [completed]  
> if(touched by love's own secret)we by Sachaai - [in the works]  
> Reclaim the Stars by Songbirdsara - [in the works]  
> I've bookmarked a few others, but I haven't read them yet/haven't caught up yet, so I'll leave you these for now.


End file.
